


Close Your Eyes

by Nyxierose



Series: the shadow of your heart [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxierose/pseuds/Nyxierose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nightmares come back, but in his arms she is whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

When the nightmares come back, a month after she thought she'd banished them for good, the subject matter has changed. Of course it has, Mako thinks as she stares up at the ceiling in her partner's room - _their_ room, he's started saying, but her mind hasn't quite wrapped around that idea. There's only one person left to worry about, and the first time her subconscious mind envisions his death is one of the worst things she could imagine. Losing him, someone who's been inside her head and knows her demons by name and loves her all the more for them, is the one fate no one ever prepared her for.

She turns her head to look at the clock - quarter till four, a ridiculous time to be awake. If she's lucky, her mind will shut off long enough for her to get another hour or two of sleep; in a more likely scenario, she'll lie awake until morning. Either way, she's determined to suffer alone.

It's unnecessary to put herself through that hell, she knows. Raleigh is nothing if not kind and will understand if she wakes him, needing the soothing sound of his voice to remind her that all is well with the world. But it's still so odd to lay her burdens on him, even though they've been inseparable for two months, and she simply _can't_. There are enough ghosts in his mind as it is - he doesn't need to ward off hers as well.

Her body shifts again, sharp elbow accidentally jabbing his chest, and she hears a low noise behind her. As her head turns to make sure she isn't hallucinating, his eyes open. "You okay?" he rasps.

"Not really," she replies. "I had another nightmare."

He kisses her forehead, tightening his arms around her waist. "I thought those stopped."

"They had. But tonight… you died in this one."

He stares at her for a few moments, remembering the girl who's seen everyone else who ever mattered to her fade away, and it's all he can do not to break down. Her shaking body in his embrace, so small and fragile compared to his own - god, he wishes he could make sure he'd never see her like this again. She doesn't deserve brokenness. If Mako deserves anything, it is sunshine and light, and he makes yet another promise in his mind to fight for her. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't think there's anything you _can_ do," she answers, voice shaking. "I… I can't…"

"Shhh," he whispers, reaching up and putting his finger on her lips. "You're safe. I won't let anything hurt you, promise."

"It's not me that I'm worried about."

"I know. But we're safe now. Nothing's going to happen to us."

Sure enough, she fades out again, eyes closed and heart at peace. And when she wakes several hours later, staring into those clear blue eyes, she can't help but brush her lips against his before her mouth finds necessary words. "Thank you," she whispers when they break apart.

"Shut up," he mutters. "You're glorious. Anyone who wouldn't do this is out of their mind."

She's not entirely sure about that, but so help her, she wants to believe him.


End file.
